Embrace the Sky
by always-aub
Summary: A Treasure Planet fanfic! I have wanted to write one of these for years, and I'm finally sitting myself down to do it! This takes place several years down the road from when Treasure Planet takes place. In all honesty, I've got ONE scene set in my head... as for everything else, I'm making it up as I go! Enjoy the ride :
1. Chapter 1

She ran. She ran faster than she thought her legs could carry her. She pumped her arms, each movement filled with a hot energy. Her chest felt tight— she couldn't even be sure she was still taking in breath. Every ounce of being that she had was applied toward moving forward. With every step, she feared that her legs would stop, her knees would buckle, and her fear would cease to hurtle her forward, but fix her to one spot.

Even knowing the terrain as well as she did, she could not help the collisions with trees, or the sharp sting the branches traced across her skin when she ran to close to brush. In one horrifying moment, her foot tucked under a lifted root, and her constant forward motion was halted. Before she could register much about what was happening, she landed hard on the ground, a gust of air escaping her. As she pushed herself up from the floor, in a moment that felt so painfully slow, she could hear her name being yelled. The voice was raspy, deep, and close.

Though she had been trying to continually move in the same direction, she realized that she was becoming lost in the unfamiliar terrain. The thought had just crossed the back of her mind when the air drastically cooled. She could see ahead in the dark just enough to realize that the ground ended only a number of feet away. Going against her desperate survival instinct, she stopped. She threw her hands out to grip a tree nearby, as the momentum still threw her body forward, even when her legs stopped.

Breathing so hard she knew there was no way to stay quiet, she let go of the branch and took a few shaky steps to look over the cliff. It was a terrifying drop, and she could see nothing below but darkness. She could hope that there was water, but if there was any, she had no idea how deep it might be. If it was water, she could swim— if it was land, she could run— but she could do neither if her body were to suddenly meet any hard resistance.

Hearing her name shouted again made her jump and she looked frantically to the right and the left. She could follow the cliff's edge in either direction, but it offered her no protection. She would be moving fast again, and with no light, it would be too easy for her to mistake her footing, and suddenly meet air instead of rock. The cliff edge was a risk, but she did not have the time to weigh her options. She had to _move._

She turned back to the trees and took a quick step when her eyes focused on the pair of eyes focused on her. They were set at least two feet higher than her own, spaced about a foot apart from each other. If it weren't for the familiarity with these eyes that she so resented, she wouldn't have noticed the watery glint that gave them away. She thought she would feel fear or rage when she was caught in that gaze again, that she would be driven to _some _action, but she was frozen.

She strained to push herself back into action, however futile that action might be. Through a darkness that seemed so thick, she could sense, rather than see, that he was reaching for her. The fear that gripped her then was all she needed to act. With the same foot that she had stepped forward on only a second ago, she pushed herself backwards with as much force as she could. Going backwards, she didn't know she had made it over the edge of the rocks until she heard him yell out in rage. He hated to lose, and they both realized he had lost her. Falling through the cold air, she knew this escape was the best option she had, regardless of what lay beneath her.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked through a bustling port, trying not to look as though she was lost. Discreetly, she observed each ship that she passed, trying to find one she could board— seeing as she didn't carry a single cent. After her backwards dive off the cliff, she _had _landed in water, which was more than she could have truly hoped for. Though it was a pitch-black night, she was a decent enough swimmer, and was able to keep her head above the water until she began to feel the shore under her feet.

Another stroke of luck was the homes so nearby. No one recognized her, but after knocking at only two doors, she was hurried inside and was sat firmly by a small fire. The home was filled with a large family; the parents and five children. She was given a place to wash, a surprisingly plush place to sleep, and clothes that were only slightly too big. Early in the morning, before anyone woke, she left all the coins she had with her. It wasn't much, but she had a feeling it was more than the family had seen in some time. Hesitantly leaving the home, she couldn't help but notice the looming cliffs, and she knew that if she had been able to see them the night before, she likely would not have leapt.

Now finally looking as though she _hadn't _been running through trees and swimming in deep waters, she tried to find a ship that would be easy to board, one way or the other. She had to leave the planet, and felt the great need to do so quickly. Although she was not running, she _was _actively trying to get away.

Towards the end of the dock, she saw one ship that looked particularly well-kept. As she got closer, trying to inconspicuously study it, she saw a creature that looked more like a great brown bear, but walked with the ease and fluidity of a man. He was leaving the ship in what seemed like a great huff, but no one else on board seemed to notice. Deciding this was her opportunity; she pulled her elbows in tight to her sides and ran to the ship.

Hoping that no one noticed, she ran onto the ship deck. She looked around quickly, and saw no one looking her way. Making a hard left, she went into the first open doorway, and followed the stairs down. The lighting was dim, but her eyes adjusted quickly, and she realized that she had found refuge in a kitchen.

"Miss," she heard a voice somewhere behind her. It sounded as though it was traveling down a tunnel, but as she spun on her heel she saw that the creature was already at the bottom of the stairs. He was at least five feet taller than her, and lanky, with all of his limbs looking as though they had been originally gummy and stretched out. His skin was a deep blue color, and speckled with yellow spots the size of her fist. His eyes were the shape of almonds, though much bigger, and the same yellow as the spots on his skin. He had a single braid of dark hair which was as thick as her forearm, and went halfway down his back. He wore dark brown pants, and a white shirt that hung loose on his thin body. "You look lost."

She couldn't easily trust him, even though he didn't look particularly threatening. Seeing as he had been perfectly civil with her, she figured friendliness was her best, and most convincing, card to play. Committing herself to the part of someone who _did _belong there, and was _not _terrified, she smiled sweetly at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Not so long as this is the kitchen!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, which seemed to be a grand move on his face. "You're looking for the kitchen? I don't know that it will do you much good— word on deck is that the chef left the ship far behind him before he even opened a drawer. Something about living spaces not being up to his standards."

She took his nonchalant manner as a good sign. He seemed as though he felt no reason not to trust her— or he was being carelessly condescending as he prepared to toss her back onto the street. She had to think fast and not falter.

"Yes sir, I heard the same type of thing down on the streets. Word travels fast when a job opens up. I thought I might fill his spot."

The man chuckled shortly. "You don't look to be a girl scrambling for a job."

She suddenly felt subconscious about her looks. Although the coat she was given by the family was too big for her, it was in good shape. The top was large, though that was easily concealed by tucking it into the skirt she wore. Her boots, thankfully, fit her just fine, and like everything else she wore they were in good condition. She should have thought to pull her hair back, if not cut it completely. It fell in waves in brown waves midway down her back, giving the look of great care, no matter how little time she may pay attention to it.

Obviously, if only for three seconds, she was searching for an answer to that, but the man laughed again, as though he thought nothing of her speechlessness. "But who am I to question?" he asked, shrugging his great shoulders. "We'll have to check you in with Captain Hawkins. He'll want to clear anyone joining the crew." He turned his body slightly, and gestured up the stairs.

She smiled and stepped in line by him, and they walked back up the stairs. The smile was frozen on her face with such a fierceness that was fueled by the same fear it was masking. This Captain would be the one to grant her safety on the ship, without realizing that he held that power.


End file.
